bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:F.R.A.X.Y./@comment-28857013-20140903090802/@comment-5294711-20140904160735
Just because it's OP doesn't mean it's all bad! Ok, so, first, I'll tell you what I think is RIGHT with the page itself: 1. You can definitely tell time was put into this page. It wasn't just another half-a**ed page with 2 or 3 sentences that don't really make sense, but instead is a proper conception with a parts hierarchy, lots of abilities that at least make sense and decent art. 2. Let's go into details. Like I said, I don't think the abilities or whatsoever is trash, just terribly beefed up. The only bad thing here is the numbers, really. A quick fix on some numbers and we are all done. 3. While the abilities may not be too directly related to anything in particular, they at least fit well with the battleship theme (laser shots, homing bolts, power balls, gears, etc.), and would actually make good abilities on one, even if it's not really Fraxy but hey, after all Fraxy is all about custom battleship bosses! I do agree that "No hacking" was pretty bad, though. 4. I'm sorry but I just can't see what's wrong with the parts hierarchy. I actually even think it's quite well-made, even if a bit cluttered. 5. I find the art of this page charming. Sure, it may have not needed an expert to create and may not be cluttered with graphics effects unlike my confusing, blindingly shoddy designs like the E.N.T.I.T.Y. or Master Dial (though I've gotten somewhat better recently, honest!), but it works. I particularly love the Fraxicrysts. Not too complicated, but looks way better than my original Auracrysts (before you refined them of course! :D) Ok, I have stated why I think that this is actually a good conception. Now, another thing: I think that you may have forgotten the original meaning of delreqs and BCoW... I think recently, BCoW, much like Apple, has turned from an "everyone's go-to" "value" site where everyone is supposed to be able to post their ideas without much limitation to a "premium" site where only the best can survive. And about the delreqs, it was originally implemented just to prevent BCoW from being clogged with spammy pages like "ULTRA MONKEY IS THE STRONGEST MONKEY HE SHOOTS TWICE FASTER THAN SUPER MONKEY" or something like that. That's it, pages that are too bad they seemingly serve no purpose other than to simply screw the site up. But recently, not sure if to keep a good image or what, but you've delreqed average or actually pretty good pages that have a few flaws too, for little more reason than simply "OP" or something like that. Don't you think it'd greatly discourage new conceptors or average conceptors? For instance, just look at my early conceptions. They are, sorry, sh*t. Pure sh*t. By today's standards Monkey Tank, B.L.I.T.Z. or my early group of bloons would have been deleted right on first sight without even a need for a delreq. And even now, if I wasn't already a familiar figure in this site, my Network Monkey and such would struggle just to find a place on this site (and to be fair it IS struggling to find a place here in some ways). I was actually amazed that many newcomers could, while not make an awesome conception, at least do an obviously better job than those conceptions. And yet most comment sections are still flooded with delreqs. Why is that? Because you stopped trying to appreciate conceptions, stopped trying to encourage people to make more ideas and instead started to snipe faults in a conception to show how good of a critic and art observer you are. Instead of telling people to keep trying or tell them what they did well, you just point out what was wrong with their conceptions, maybe along with a delreq, if said conception is not dazzlingly well-made. Again, I'll take my own Network Monkey for example (ok it's obvious I'm having some angst over it but that's not the point): I tried my best to imagine her being used in the game, imagined the actual effect of increased range, etc. etc. before deciding on the effects (if with a few missing points I didn't think were that necessary to point out) and the prices, yet before I could see any appreciation there are already comments on how OP those upgrades are, so I ended up increasing the prices to the ridiculous hundred-thousands level but don't dare lowering it back in fear of further criticism. Now, whether you actually think my Network Monkey was great or not, that was some pretty demotivating stuff, and you've done way worse to other conceptors. Also, I've unfollowed BCoW on Google+.